Dragon Sage Order
The Dragon Sage Order is an order of Dragon Sages founded by Vahl and Miraak many years after the events of A Skyrim Tale. They are comprised of "reincarnations" of the Dragon Priests that ruled over Skyrim and Solstheim. Within the Order there are two subfactions, both of which answer to Vahl: The Sages of Skyrim and Miraak's Acolytes. Unlike the Dragon Priests of old, they are not exclusively mages, nor are they all male Nords. The Sages come from an extensive list of backgrounds and races and can be male or female. Likewise, their ranks include of a variety of skill sets whether being an archer, warrior or mage. What they do have in common is the ability to use the Thu'um. Their goal is ushering in an age of peace as well as upholding the peace. Heads of the Order Vahl (The Second Coming of Vahlok) Vahl is the Grandmaster of the order, therefore her word is law. Being Dragonborn, she is the most powerful of the Sages alongside her fellow Dragonborn, Miraak. However, after Miraak's passing, she will be the last of the Dragonborn in the Order. Miraak (The First and Only) Miraak is the Order's co-founder as well as Vahl's right hand man. He leads a splinter faction comprising of the reincarnations of his contemporaries on the island of Solstheim dubbed "Miraak's Acolytes". His and Serana's son would later become the reincarnation of the Priest "Morokei". After his passing, the title of "Miraak" would go unclaimed as no one could be deemed worthy to recieve it. The Sages of Skyrim The Sages of Skyrim comprise of the 9 reincarnations of the Dragon Priests found on the mainland of Skyrim. Konahrik Little is known about this Sage, except that they are the reincarnation of the Dragon Priest: Konahrik. Nahkriin This Sage is the reincarnation of Nahkriin, guardian of the portal to Sovngarde in Skuldafn. Therefore it can be speculated that they guard the portal to Sovngarde that is found in Vahl's castle. Rahgot This Sage is the reincarnation of Rahgot. Morokei Morokei is the son of Miraak and Serana as well as the reincarnation of the Priest Morokei. Like his parents and previous incarnation, he is a gifted mage. He also wields the Staff of Magnus, that the Priest: Morokei once wielded. He is assigned to be the master of the reincarnation of Vokun, the son of Poet and Areum. Vokun Arleo is the son of Poet and Areum and also the reincarnation of the Dragon Priest Vokun. He is a new inductee to the Order and is the apprentice of Morokei. Little is known about his skill set, other than the fact that he has no talent in magic, making him a contrast to his master. Volsung This Sage is the reincarnation of the Priest: Volsung. Hevnoraak This Sage is the reincarnation of the Priest: Hevnoraak. Krosis Gareth is an orphaned young man, being the reincarnation of the Dragon Priest Krosis. Otar This Sage is the reincarnation of the Priest: Otar the Mad. However this particular Sage, is not insane like his predecessor. Miraak's Acolytes Miraak's Acolytes are three Sage mages who are reincarnations of Miraak's contemporaries when he ruled the Solstheim. Ahzidal This Sage is the reincarnation of Ahzidal as well as a dedicated Pyromancer. Zahkriisos While not an "official Sage" persay, Gaelan was offered the position of Zahkriisos by his sister Vahl as both therapy for her brother and to fulfill the requirement of Zahkriisos being an electromancer. Unlike the other Sages, he can't use the Thu'um, but it doesn't make him any less lethal against the Dragons. After Miraak's death, he becomes the standing Captain of Miraak's Acolytes until the true second coming of Miraak makes themselves known. Dukaan Dukaan is the reincarnation of the Priest of the same name, likewise, they are exclusively a Cryomancer. Category:A Skyrim Tale Fan Page Category:A Skyrim Legacy Category:A Skyrim Tale Category:Miraak Category:Vahl Category:Skyrim Category:Group Category:Secret Organization Category:Faction